Toujours t'attendre
by Smilinginlove
Summary: Peut-être considérée comme la suite de "un, deux, trois, tu m'appartiens !", ou plutôt, qu'est ce qui se passe quand deux princes, frères de surcroît, doivent faire face à leur amour ? Story en deux parties, la prochaine approche !
1. Partie A

******Alors la fiction ici, vous pouvez la considérez comme une plausible suite de "Un, deux, trois, tu m'appartiens". En réponse à toutes vos reviews et suggestions :**

******1)En effet, l'expression, c'est bien "mi-figue, mi-raisin", et non "mi-figue, mi-raison". C'est... Une erreur de frappe ^^**

******2)C'est 70 ans la majorité naine, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce nombre, parce que purée, ça fait long pour attendre Fili ! C'est de la torture pour Kili. Donc je vais garder 18 ans, ça me semble plus logique quand j'écris.**

******3)De ce que j'ai pu lire, Kili était un enfant avec pas mal d'avance intellectuellement, mais il mit du temps à marcher, et cette idée me plaisait. Voilà pourquoi il parle aussi bien alors qu'il marche à peine correctement.**

******4) Enfin la suite, j'espère que vous serez contentes les girls ! ^^**

******5)Et enfin, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Je suis contente que cette story vous ai plus, j'espère qu'elle celle-ci vous plaira tout autant !**

******Bonne lecture, les loulous ! Fantasmez bien.**

* * *

Fili ouvrit les yeux doucement, prenant tout son temps. Il s'étira lentement, tel un félin, puis essaya de se lever. Vaine tentative, car il retomba lamentablement sur son matelas. Sentant déjà le stresse monter, il tenta de se calmer rapidement. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit rapidement, les ferma, et son regard glissa sur le lit d'à côté. Kili dormait encore à point fermé.

Le jeune nain blond prit une grande respiration et s'assit contre le mur, le drap jusqu'aux hanches. Son cerveau semblait volontairement hors de service ce matin, et il résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre les barreaux de son lit. C'était ce jour. Ce jour où il devait tenir sa promesse, si son frère en avait encore l'envie. Enfin, tout semblait croire que Kili en avait encore envie de toute façon, ces derniers temps, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Quand ils étaient enfants, suite à une confusion de la part de Kili qui l'avait embrassé et qui avait affirmer être amoureux de son frère, Fili lui avait promis qu'à ses 18 ans, il pourrait l'embrasser et que jamais il ne s'y refuserait. Et maintenant, il regrettait cette décision. Non pas parce qu'il ne partageait pas les sentiments de Kili, mais parce qu'il avait peur pour ce dernier, et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leur relation n'était théoriquement pas saine. Bordel, Kili était son frère ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de s'en tenir à un tel engagement ? Parce que oui, aujourd'hui, en ce jour qui donnait la majorité à Kili, Fili avait doublement, voir triplement peur. Son amour d'abord fraternel s'était mué en quelque chose de flou, que lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et c'est ce qu'il lui faisait peur. Comment tenir un tel engagement ? S'ils allaient plus loin, Kili serait condamné à être dans ses bras pour toujours, et Fili ne voulait pas ça. Son petit frère avait le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors de lui, jamais il ne le priverait de ça. Il avait le droit de faire ses propres expériences, avec les autres...

Kili bougea dans son lit et Fili se frotta les yeux, comme pour chasser les mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Il devait faire bonne figure, il était son grand-frère avant tout ! Un sourire affectueux passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Dix huit ans. Kili avait dix huit ans. Il avait si vite grandit... Fili se souvenait encore de ses premiers pas, ses premiers pleurs, ses premiers rires, ses premières paroles... Il avait l'impression de le revoir devant lui quant ils étaient très jeunes, quand Kili criait son prénom de la chambre pour que Fili vienne lui faire son câlin du soir alors qu'il discutait sagement de ses entraînements avec Dis et Thorin. Il le voyait encore s'entraîner à l'arc et au combat pour la première fois...

Fili fut bien embêté. Il avait tellement redouter ce jour au fond de lui qu'à part son cadeau, il n'avait rien organisé. Il espérait vraiment que Thorin ait fait quelque chose, car pour sa majorité il y a quelques années, le banquet avait été tellement excessif que Bombur avait été obligé d'emmener tout ce qu'il restait chez lui. Et il n'avait même pas pu tout terminer. C'est pour vous dire.

Un soupire retentit de l'autre lit, signe que Kili allait bientôt se réveiller. Fili se leva à la vitesse de la lumière et partit dans la cuisine, dans l'idée de préparer un bon petit déjeuner à son petit frère chéri. Il s'arrêta soudain, sentant le lit grincer. Mince. Il avait prit tellement de temps à réfléchir que Kili avait eut le temps de se réveiller correctement.

Le jeune nain brun ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et s'étira à la va vite. Contrairement à Fili, il s'assit directement dans son lit et se tint la tête, prit d'un léger vertige. Il s'était levé trop vite, comme d'habitude. Ses yeux papillonnèrent dans la pièce et il vit son frère qui le fixait en pyjama, devant la porte de la cuisine. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Enfin, aujourd'hui, il pouvait demander ce qu'il attendait depuis maintenant des années... Fili vit ce sourire, et décida de passer outre. Il s'approcha lentement, prudemment du lit. C'est que Kili n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, ces temps-ci.

En effet, voilà bien des mois que Fili avait remarqué plusieurs signes qui paraissaient clairs, et voilà bien des semaines qu'il vivait une abstinence de plus en plus difficile. Kili ne cessait jamais de lui rappeler la date d'aujourd'hui avec un sourire malicieux, surtout aux repas de famille, et il s'en donnait à cœur joie quand il s'agissait de lui souffler des choses perverses ou déplacées, ou pour ce qui était de le coincer contre un mur pour caresser sa joue ou ses fesses, ou... Ou bien d'autres choses. Mais Fili l'avait toujours empêché de l'embrasser, de commencer des préliminaires, ou de passer à l'acte. Il était clair là-dessus. Point barre. Kili ne se découragea pas, et continua ses sous-entendus, ses caresses inopportunes, ses baisers brûlants dans son cou. Mais il respecta l'engagement de son frère. Aussi, quand Fili vint s'asseoir sur le lit, il se tenait prêt à s'écarter. Il savait que cette attente détruisait Kili, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus question de patience, il allait prendre chère. Ce que Kili ne prenait pas en compte par contre dans l'addition, c'était le désir de Fili. Il oubliait que Fili aussi avait attendu dix huit ans. Ce n'était pas rien, et pendant tout ce temps, Fili avait eu de quoi réfléchir à ce fameux jour que nous sommes, et aux éventualités de son déroulement.

-Bon anniversaire mon frère, sourit Fili.

-Merci, Fee.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu sors ça d'où ? Se mit à rire le blond, amusé par ce surnom.

-Du fin fond de ma mémoire, répondit Kili dans un sourire.

Il y eut un petit silence, où Kili le fixait malicieusement. Fili soupira et décida d'aller chercher son cadeau maintenant, avant qu'il n'oublie parce qu'il serait prit par autre chose ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il quitta le lit sans un mot, glissa une main entre le matelas et le sommier de son propre lit sous l'œil stupéfait de son frère, et s'approcha à nouveau de Kili avec son cadeau dans la paume.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, sourit-il. Tends ton bras.

Kili lui obéis directement, tendant son bras à l'extrême. Le blond put accrocher son présent au poignet de son frère et sourit, cela fait. C'était un bracelet de cuir et de mytril, avec écrit en khuzdul l'expression suivante : "jamais je ne me refuserais à toi". Lorsque Kili lut cette inscription, son cœur fit une danse endiablée dans sa poitrine, et il eut soudain très chaud, et encore plus envie d'embrasser Fili, plus qu'un autre jour. Fili lui sourit, sachant qu'à présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Et... Qu'en est-il de notre engagement ? Demanda Kili, triturant son bracelet. J'aime ce cadeau, mais il ne vaut pas tes lèvres.

-Kili... Es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu veux ? Soupira Fili, abattu.

-Voilà des années que je suis sûr de cela, Fili. Tu m'appartiens.

Fili sourit avec émotion et s'approcha un peu plus de son frère. Kili se sentit rougir et se détesta d'être aussi émotif, alors qu'il avait tant attendu ce moment. Son frère passa une main douce sur sa joue, la caressa avec délicatesse, et pencha sa tête vers la sienne. Kili ferma automatiquement les yeux, et avança un peu son visage, impatient. Il sentit le souffle du blond se balader sur son visage et ses lèvres rejoignirent les siennes. Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent et leurs langues se caressèrent, et ce fut le meilleur baiser que Fili ait jamais pu avoir. Il glissa une main baladeuse sur la hanche du brun et la ramena un peu plus vers lui, Kili agrippant ses cheveux pour mieux l'embrasser et se coller à lui.

Fili ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour à présent. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il n'en avait plus aucune envie.


	2. Partie B

******Voilà la suite les amis ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, car cette partie est aussi la dernière de cette story. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que les gens continueront à tomber dessus et qu'avec le temps, elle aura plus de lecteurs.**

******Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Sauf que tout dérapa. L'attente, le désir trop longtemps contenu fit perdre la tête à Kili, non maître de ses envies, tandis que Fili essayait de se contrôler au maximum. Kili se leva un peu et usa de sa force pour allonger son grand frère, et y arriva sans problème, la surprise y étant pour beaucoup. Les mains du brun vagabondaient sous le pyjama du blond, sur le corps trop ardemment désiré. Fili sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine et soupira de plaisir, ne pensant même plus à l'arrêter. Il agrippa Kili pour le rapprocher de lui et coller leurs érections naissantes, ce qui eut le don de les faire doucement gémir en même temps. Fili passa ses mains sous la tunique de son frère et caressa son torse avec ravissement et excitation. Tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait, tellement longtemps qu'il s'interdisait d'y penser... Et voilà.

Mais un détail l'arrêta, lui faisant remettre les pieds sur terre directement. La chaîne qu'il avait offerte à Kili et que celui-ci portait au cou lui donna un éclair de lucidité, et il retira très vite ses mains du corps de son petit frère, arrachant un grognement peu approbateur de celui-ci. Fili essaya de se relever, et y parvint à renforts de longs baisers, devant son frère déchaîné. Il réussit à l'arrêter, devant le regard surpris et vexé de Kili.

-Kee, sourit-il à l'utilisation du surnom, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Tu ne mérites pas d'être déflorer comme ça, un matin où je ne suis pas au mieux, et où nous venons à peine d'officialiser notre... relation (il avait encore du mal à qualifier ses sentiments et ceux de Fili). Si tu veux, on le fera ce soir, correctement. Je veux que ça soit inoubliable pour toi.

Kili soupira, puis se fit à l'idée. Il hocha rapidement la tête, et après un baiser délicat, ils partirent chacun de leur côté d'un commun accord. Kili partit se faire un grand petit déjeuner, et Fili partit dans le but de se laver, verrouillant bien la porte derrière lui. Si Kili entrait dans sa douche, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir.

* * *

-S'il vous plait ! Tonna la voix grave de Thorin. S'il vous plait !

Le silence se fit autour du banquet. Chacun était prêt à écouter le roi d'Erebor, tous s'étaient tus et regardaient leur souverain avec admiration. Le visage de Thorin rayonnait par ce jour où Kili, son plus jeune neveu, atteignait enfin sa majorité. Kili regarda son oncle avec étonnement, et resserra la main de Fili sous la table, ce dernier lui adressant un sourire affectueux.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la majorité de Kili, enfin atteinte. Mes neveux sont à présent devenus de jeunes adultes, en pleine force de l'âge, qui pourront veiller sur notre royaume pour toujours.

Des premiers applaudissements résonnèrent et Thorin gardait son sourire heureux et jovial, qui était si rare... Balin regarda les deux jeunes neveux et intercepta un geste qui lui paraissait trop sensuel pour être fraternel sous la table de la part de Fili. Il décida de passer outre, et regarda Kili avec un sourire affectueux, comme il l'avait fait pour Fili le jour de sa majorité. Il avait toujours connu les deux frères, aidant Thorin et Dis à les éduquer, demandant à Dwalin d'être leur garde du corps quand ils sortaient... Tous le monde avait toujours fait très attention à eux, et aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient sortir seuls, livrés à eux-même. Le vieil homme avait encore du mal avec ce fait.

-Comme lorsque Fili a atteint sa majorité, vous pouvez imaginer que je prends un sacré coup dans ma vieillesse ! Annonça Thorin, faisant rire l'assemblée. Kili est devenu un nain fort, courageux, humble et bon, qui saura servir à merveille, comme je l'ai dis, ce royaume si exigeant dans son attention. Je sais que Fili veillera toujours sur lui, et que lui-même veillera toujours sur Fili. Ils gouverneront ensembles, et je pense que le fait que deux héritiers gouvernent mon royaume donne une image d'Erebor qui n'en sera que meilleure. J'ai confiance en vous, mes chers neveux. Kili, lève toi à présent.

Kili obéit à son oncle, essayant de rester sobre alors que l'émotion lui serrait le cœur. Thorin lui sourit et leva sa choppe de bière vers le brun.

-À Kili, dit-il avec force. Notre second héritier, et fils de Dis, ma sœur, qui a réussit à nous donner de parfaits enfants.

Dis sourit à côté de Thorin, serrant la main de son frère. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, et encore aujourd'hui, elle était toujours touchée par cette émotion que son frère lui portait. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, et Kili en fit de même.

-À Kili ! Répéta la salle.

Les choppes de bière s'entrechoquèrent et tous les nains burent avec avidité. Les conversations reprirent, la musique continua, et Kili se rassit. De nouveau, le jeune nain remercia son oncle d'un grand sourire et d'un signe de tête respectueux qui fit sourire Thorin. Dis lui fit un sourire sincère et heureux, celui qu'une mère offre son enfant rarement. Ce que Kili n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Fili se lève. Et c'est ce que arriva, puisque son grand frère se leva brusquement, faisant taire toutes conversations. Prêt à dire quelque chose d'important, il leva sa bière, et réfléchit. Par où commencer ? Kili parut comprendre puisqu'il lui offrit un sourire éclatant, et s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège. L'assemblée se tut et le regarda, prête à écouter.

-Voilà maintenant dix huit années que Kili est venu au monde. Comme on a pu vous le dire, comme vous avez pu le voir, mon petit frère a toujours été ce qui m'importe le plus au monde.

Kili sentit sa gorge se serrer de nouveau, trop ému d'entendre ce genre de chose de la part de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Dis sourit à l'entente des mots de son fils en se rappelant certaines choses, et resta interdite un petit moment. En parlant de souvenirs... Fili n'avait pas l'intention de... ? Non. Il n'oserait pas ? Thorin parut voir sa réflexion intérieure et fronça les sourcils, dans le but de savoir ce qui se tramait. Il était très rare que Fili démontre son affection envers quelqu'un avec autant d'assurance et d'amour. Dis lui fit un sourire crispé et détourna le visage, ne laissant pas à son frère le loisir de l'étudier pour comprendre.

-Ma mère a réussit à produire le plus parfait des nains, sourit Fili. Kili n'est pas seulement beau et fort, il est aussi doté d'une grande générosité et d'un optimisme sans égal. Chaque jours de ma vie où Kili était là, je n'ai jamais été malheureux, pas une seule fois. À partir du moment où mon petit frère est né, j'ai laissé tomber mes inquiétudes et mes doutes sur mon avenir. Être héritier sans frère est une situation pesante, mais je devais l'endosser. Et quand Kili est arrivé, sans le savoir, dès sa naissance... il m'a aidé. Envers et contre tout, Kili est toujours resté avec moi, m'a toujours soutenu. Un simple sourire de sa part me redonnait la joie de vivre, un simple rire d'enfant sortant de sa bouche me donnait envie de rire à mon tour. Et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, même si certains moments son difficiles, une simple preuve de bonheur de vivre de la part de mon frère me redonne goût à la vie. Ma charmante mère a fait là le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse avoir en frère.

Dis avait les larmes aux yeux. On remercie rarement les femmes naines, et que son fils aîné lui fasse ce cadeau la bouleversait. À présent, elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Mais comment pouvait-elle s'y opposer ? Comment s'opposer à tant de bon en quelqu'un, comment s'opposer à ce que Fili vive son amour avec son frère ? L'assemblée écoutait respectueusement le prince, ne se doutant encore de rien. Thorin sourit affectueusement à son neveu, lui-même touché par son discours, et caressa l'épaule de sa sœur, un peu perturbée et pleine de larmes.

-Au fil des années... Mes sentiments ont évolués.

Premiers murmures étonnés, premier soupire vaincu de Dis, premier froncement de sourcils de Thorin.

-Mes sentiments fraternels se sont transformés en amour, un amour bien plus puissant et bien plus beau que chacun d'entre vous peut imaginer. J'ai compris qu'en plus d'être un grand frère protecteur envers Kili, j'étais aussi sa destiné. Ce n'est pas facile à accepter, mais aujourd'hui, quand je le regarde... Quand ses yeux croisent les miens... Quelque chose s'agite en moi et je sais de quoi il s'agit. Je sais que j'ai cette énergie, cet espoir, cette force qui me pousse à le chérir, à l'aimer, le protéger, et enfin à lui demander s'il veut d'un mariage avec moi.

Kili ouvrit grand les yeux, interloqué. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, mais alors pas du tout. Il s'attendait à ce que Fili fasse un discours banal, préparant le peuple au fait que ses deux princes s'aiment, mais pas à une demande en mariage.

Pendant tout le discours de son frère, ses larmes avaient coulés silencieusement, et il n'avait pas essayé d'y mettre un terme. Tout cet amour que son frère déversait dans ses paroles, toute cette affection, cette chance, cette admiration, ce respect... Son cœur avait éclaté sous la surcharge de tous ses sentiments aussi bons les uns que les autres. Fili se retourna vers son frère et lui tendit une main douce et rassurante, que Kili s'empressa de saisir. Il se leva et sous les yeux de l'assemblée, choquée, et il embrassa son frère. Un baiser doux et rapide, mais débordant d'amour et de promesses.

-Kili, mon frère... Accepterais-tu ma promesse, de ne jamais me refuser à toi, et de toujours rester auprès de toi ?

-Oui, souffla Kili, émerveillé.

-Et acceptes tu de te lier à moi pour l'éternité, de toujours m'aimer, et que nous soyons toujours ensembles ?

-Oui, souffla t-il de nouveau.

Puis le jeune nain brun lui sauta dessus, lui roulant un patin qui fit pâlir les conseillers royaux, et siffler les plus jeunes nains dans l'assemblée. Dis sourit, un peu rassurée que tous le monde sache. C'était un tabou familial et politique en moins. Thorin fronçait les sourcils, pas convaincu que ces deux-là soient ensembles. Ils étaient frère avant tout... Est ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Balin souriait avec nostalgie, les voyant encore s'embrasser pour rire. Les choses avaient bien changées...

* * *

-Es-tu sûr de...

-Absolument, Kili.

Ils marchaient avec un peu de précipitation vers leur chambre commune, qui comporterait dès demain un grand lit également commun. Après la révélation de Fili, certains invités étaient partis, d'autres étaient venus leur faire des félicitations, et d'autres étaient restés partagés, comme Thorin. Il ne voulait pas s'opposer à leur union, mais il avait peur qu'ils se fassent mal parce que leur relation était au départ fraternelle. Le grand roi s'était promit de voir ça avec eux plus tard.

Fili serrait fermement la main de son frère dans la sienne, traversée d'une nouvelle énergie, d'un feu qui jamais ne pourrait s'éteindre. Ils n'allaient plus se cacher, c'était fini. Fini les cachotteries, les gestes discrets et les paroles soufflées. Maintenant, ils pouvaient vivre leur amour, correctement, au grand jour. Mais le feu dans son cœur coulait aussi vers son bas-ventre, et maintenant, Fili savait qu'il devait assouvir son désir. Il en avait besoin. Et à la vitesse où Kili marchait, Fili que visiblement, son frère aussi en avait besoin.

Ils arrivèrent à leur chambre et entrèrent si vite que Fili claqua la porte en la refermant. Il se retourna vers son frère et colla sa bouche à la sienne, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à ce dernier. Le brun mordilla la lèvre de son aîné et le serra contre lui, enlevant déjà diverses couches de vêtements. Leurs tuniques, pantalons, chaussures et tout ce qu'ils avaient sur eux sautèrent dans la pièce, et par un empressement chaotique, ils tombèrent sur le lit de Kili à la renverse. Ils se mirent à rire, fous de bonheur, et comprenant qu'ils arrivaient dans le vif du sujet, Fili essaya de calmer ses ardeurs, pour donner à son frère une première fois des plus magnifiques.

Il se glissa entre les jambes de son frère, qui le regardait avec beaucoup trop de sensualité pour son propre bien, et l'embrassa avec passion, faisant frémir le corps entier du brun. Lorsque leurs sexes entrèrent en contact, ils gémirent tous les deux en même temps, leurs muscles bandés, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Fili commença par embrasser le torse de son amant, le caressant de ses mains agiles et l'embrassant autant qu'il le pouvait, afin de chérir ce corps au maximum. Tous ses gestes prodiguaient un bien être à Kili que celui-ci ne pouvait définir, lui enlevant le moindre doutes sur le fait que la réalité est bien meilleure que les rêves. La bouche de Fili descendit bien plus bas et atteint son bas-ventre.

-Oh, Fili... Murmura le brun, impatient.

La langue de l'aîné traça un court chemin sur la peau de Kili, puis le souffle de Fili vint heurter le sexe du jeune Kili. Ce dernier eut un spasme, et pressentit ce qui allait venir, et sentit qu'il rougissait à vue d'œil. Il était là, jambes écartées, excitation plus qu'en vue, à la merci de son frère... La bouche de Fili le prit et ce fut un plaisir si intense que Kili en gémit fortement, attendant ça depuis pas mal d'années. Fili s'appliquait à le sucer avec une lenteur et une sensualité qui le faisait planer, et il avait du mal à se retenir de crier. Comment son frère pouvait-il le mettre dans un état pareil ? Il se sentait tellement... Bien. Tellement vivant... La langue de Fili lécha avec lenteur le sexe du plus jeune, ce qui amena directement Kili vers la jouissance. Et alors qu'il était au bord du gouffre, Fili revint vers lui pour l'embrasser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le souffle de Kili était heurté, et lorsque Fili revint en bas pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé, il emmena directement son frère au septième ciel, tirant un cri étranglé de son prénom de la bouche du plus jeune.

Kili pensait qu'ils allaient s'arrêter là, mais non. Fili se releva avec un sourire qui présageait bien d'autres choses, ce qui redonna directement l'excitation nécessaire à Kili, qui se sentit sourire malgré lui. À peine eut-il le temps se remettre de son orgasme que Fili vint sur lui et murmura à son oreille, avec un ton plus que sensuel :

-Tu peux aussi te retourner mon frère, et atteindre au ciel que tu ne connais pas encore...

Kili se retourna directement, dès que son frère put lui en donner l'occasion, et sourit quand il sentit la main de Fili tarauder son entrée. Il ne put s'empêcher de bouger sous l'excitation, et quand son frère lui glissa les premiers doigts, il se crispa involontairement. Fili se mordit la lèvre, détestant voir son frère se retenir de gémir de douleur. Il savait que ça ferait mal, et ça le tuait, mais il savait aussi que dans seulement quelques secondes, Kili adorerait ça, et gémirait comme jamais. Ce n'était pas une maigre consolation.

-Kili, détends-toi, je suis désolé, je sais que ça fait mal, mais ça va aller, je te le promets...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne suis pas une naine ! Avait sourit Kili, sur un ton amusé. Ne t'arrête pas, c'est tout.

Fili l'embrassa avec amour et obéit, continuant ses longs vas et viens, et la douleur fit place à un plaisir que jamais Kili n'aurait crut connaître. Cela rassura son frère qui mit plus de brutalité dans ses vas et viens, et il entendit son frère couiner, tel un supplication :

-Fili... C'est toi que je veux... Viens...

Et Fili abdiqua sans problèmes, se glissant dans l'entrée de son frère. Il sentit un plaisir nouveau lui tirailler le bas-ventre et gémit fortement, ce qui plut à Kili qui leva les fesses et écarta les jambes.

La suite ne fut plus que brutalité, alors que Fili déversait son envie trop longtemps enfouie et refoulée entre les jambes de Kili. Ils jouirent plusieurs fois, mais jamais ne s'arrêtaient. Ils enchaînaient gâteries, petits plaisirs, déchaînement total, et firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Ils se découvrir tout au long de la nuit, amoureux et déchaînés l'un envers l'autre.

* * *

-Par Mahal, tu n'y as pas été de main morte ! Grogna Kili. De quoi vais-je avoir l'air en arrivant à la forge aujourd'hui ? Je ne marche même pas droit.

-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu t'avoir entendu, sauf pour me dire de ne surtout pas m'arrêter, ou pour murmurer mon prénom. Ou pour crier et gémir. Alors non, je n'ai pas arrêté. Je t'avais promis une première fois superbe et très... sportive.

-Ouais, ben elle a été dignement fêtée ! Soupira Kili en essayant de marcher correctement. Toi, ça va ?

-J'ai un léger tiraillement des testicules et un bout de chair informe à la place de...

-Haha, comment dire, euh... Ria nerveusement Kili, grattant l'arrière de sa tête. Chacun son truc, hein.

-Mais moi, je ne m'en suis pas plains petit frère.

Kili lui sourit avec amusement et mordit sa lèvre. Son frère respirait la luxure et l'appel au vice à ce moment même. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, le drap remonté aux hanches, et sa moue affectueuse et amusée était juste adorable. Kili se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec amour, ce qui persuada le blond de se lever. Nu comme un vers, ce qui fit déglutir son frère, il plaqua Kili au mur et embrassa son coup, le picorant de baisers mouillés.

-Fili, non... Je dois aller à la forge, et toi à tes obligations royales...

-Il reste encore quelques minutes... On peut faire beaucoup de choses en quelques minutes, tu sais...

-Je sais, mais... Fili ! Arrête... Oh... Fili...

* * *

Thorin, de son air majestueux et digne comme à l'accoutumée, resta bloqué devant la porte de chambre de ses neveux. Déjà que le panneau installé dans la matinée "prière de ne pas déranger" était culotté, mais alors vu les gémissements qui sortaient de la pièce, il avait encore moins envie d'y entrer... Il laissa tomber en soupirant et se promit une nouvelle fois de parler à ses neveux, mais plus tard.

D'humeur bougonne et ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il faisait vraiment, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, ce qui lui fit lever la tête. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Les mains de Dwalin agrippèrent sa taille en plein milieu du couloir et Thorin jeta des regards un peu embêtés au peu de nains qui passaient, les regardant avec des sourires amusés.

-Dwalin, y'a du monde...

-Si tes neveux ont fait leur petit effet, on peut bien faire le nôtre, non ?

-Dwalin...

-Surtout qu'il est hors de question que je laisse ces deux insouciants réveiller Erebor à notre place... Tu cries bien trop pour ça, ce serait dommage. Faut leur faire comprendre qu'ils vont pas nous doubler sur notre propre terrain.


End file.
